La recién llegada
by AzCevFan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Sehrazat se enteraba antes de la existencia de Nilüfer y hubiese podido acompañar a su marido en todo el proceso y en hacerse cargo de su paternidad? Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Aquí leerán ¿qué hubiese pasado si Sehrazat se enteraba de la existencia de Nilüfer antes y ayudaba a su marido en todo el proceso de reconocimiento y a hacerse cargo de su paternidad... Espero que les guste! Dedicado a las chicas del grupo, especialmente a Flor que está con sus exámenes finales!**

**Capítulo 1**

Sehrazat caminó por el pasillo que daba a presidencia y a la oficina de Onur con una sonrisa. Vio una niña sentada enfrente de Nurayat y sintió algo de curiosidad. Quizá era la sobrina de la mujer, y Nurayat no había podido evitar llevarla al trabajo. Sehrazat se alegró de que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto en Binyapi, sobre todo luego de que su relación con Onur hiciera que incluyeran a los hijos de los empleados en todas las actividades de la empresa…

-Buenos días, Nurayat…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa y la niña giró su cabecita para mirarla. Ella se quedó prendada de sus ojos y la niña sonrió.

-Buenos días, señora Sehrazat…

-¿Quién es esta hermosa niña? - preguntó casi por compromiso, estaba segura de que era familiar de ella.

-Vino con un pariente a ver a don Onur…

-¿Pasó algo? - preguntó Sehrazat algo preocupada.

-Soy pariente de don Onur…

-¿No me digas? ¿Sabes? Yo soy su esposa… ven… vamos a verlo…

-Está bien…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nilüfer…

-Tienes un hermoso nombre…- le dijo Sehrazat y tomó su mano para entrar. Nurayat se quedó mirándolas y alzó las cejas. Don Onur había sido claro con el pedido de no ser molestado, pero Sehrazat era su esposa y ella no se sentía en condiciones de poner ningún límite.

Sehrazat entró directamente a la oficina de Onur y pudo ver su cara transfigurada de miedo. Tardó unos segundos en entender lo que ocurría, pero no había muchas posibilidades, así que se enfocó en sus ojos…

-Sehrazat…- dijo Onur y ella supo que él quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Me encontré con esta niña que te esperaba afuera…- dijo Sehrazat y apretó los labios.

-Nilüfer… saluda a don Onur…- le dijo su tío, que estaba intentando convencer a Onur de una verdad que Onur no quería asumir.

-Hola…- dijo solo la niña con una sonrisa tímida.

-Querida…- dijo Onur a su esposa y la niña la miró a ella- esto… esto es algo que…

-Me parece que iremos con Nilüfer a tomar un jugo mientras ustedes terminan de hablar… estaremos en la cafetería…- dijo Sehrazat, de alguna manera comprendiendo que la situación demandaba una charla más extensa.

Onur asintió y las dos salieron de la oficina. Él se quedó hablando con el tío de la niña que siguió insistiendo con que no podía quedarse con ella ahora que su madre había muerto…

-Cuéntame… ¿dónde vives?

-Nací en Esmirna…

-Hermoso lugar… y… ¿tú sabes por qué tu tío te trajo con don Onur?

-Bueno… mi madre me contó sobre él… me dijo que habían sido novios y que, si yo quería, cuando fuera grande podría buscarlo y decirle…

-¿Decirle qué?

-Mi mamá me dijo que don Onur es mi papá…

-Entiendo…- dijo Sehrazat y se le frunció el corazón.

-¿No dices nada?

-¿Qué podría decirte? Yo tengo un hijo… él perdió a su papá hace años… ahora Onur es su papá… y son muy felices por eso…

-¿Tú crees que don Onur me querrá?

-Bueno… estoy segura de que si… pero supongo que primero deberá hacerse a la idea de que tú estás aquí… ¿qué te parece?

-No quiero que se enoje conmigo… mi mamá se murió hace poco, yo no quería venir a molestarlo, pero…

-¿Cómo dices molestarlo?

-Bueno… mi mamá me dijo que se pelearon porque ella quería tenerme y él no…

-Estoy segura de que hay un error en eso… quizás entendiste mal… seguramente él podrá explicártelo en algún momento… vamos a tener paciencia, ¿sí, pequeña?

-Sí…- dijo la niña y Sehrazat pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba más tranquila.

Sintió que algo se rompía en su corazón. Ella estaba segura de que Onur estaba devastado con esa novedad. Pero también sabía que, a pesar de todo, él cumpliría con su responsabilidad si la tenía…

* * *

Volvieron a la oficina de Onur y Nurayat les dijo que el tío se había ido. Nilüfer la miró desalentada y Sehrazat le pidió a la mujer que se quedara con la niña mientras hablaba con Onur…

-Onur…- dijo al entrar y lo vio con las manos en la cara, como sin saber qué hacer.

-Sehrazat… te juro que yo no…- dijo él entre lágrimas.

-Escucha… yo no sé qué pasó… o cómo… pero he estado hablando con esa niña y te puedo asegurar que necesita de nosotros…

-Pero… Sehrazat… no sabemos todavía si es mi hija… podría haber sido un engaño de este hombre…

-¿Conoces a su madre?

-Sí, por supuesto… ella fue mi novia… te conté sobre ella, rompimos nuestra relación porque ella me traicionó…

-Sí, me acuerdo…

-Y nunca supe que esperaba a esta niña…

-Pues… Nilüfer dice que ella le dijo que tú no querías tenerla…

-Ella me contó que estaba embarazada… pero no creí que fuera mío el bebé… porque en ese momento ella tenía una relación con otro hombre…

-Y la dejaste sola…

-Tenía mucho dolor… digamos que me convencí de que no era mío…

-Bueno, podrías haberte equivocado… y entonces te perdiste toda la historia de tu hija en los primeros años de su vida…

-Así es…

-Si esta niña resulta ser tu hija… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé… pero no quiero perderte…

-Quieres decir que, si yo te digo que no la acepto, entonces volverías de dejarla de lado como lo hiciste cuando ganó tu orgullo…

-Sehrazat…

-Haz lo correcto… Onur… si esta niña es tu hija, espero que podamos tenerla con nosotros en casa y que puedas resarcir el gran error que cometiste por orgullo…

-Sehrazat…

-Entiende algo… yo no quiero que esto nos separe… pero no toleraré que mires para otro lado si ella es tu hija…

-Está bien…- dijo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y se acercó a ella.

-Tenemos que pensar qué haremos con ella… no podemos dejarla en ningún lugar, deberíamos hacernos cargo de esto…

-Podemos llevarla a casa…

-Kaan se pondrá contento…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Ven aquí, mi vida…- dijo Onur y la abrazó- cuando ese hombre vino con toda la historia de esta niña y su madre quise morirme porque creí que te perdería…

-Onur… ¿acaso te olvidas de que aceptaste a mi hijo como tuyo? Yo te amo y amo todo lo que sea tuyo, pero con esta niña, si de verdad es tu hija, no puedes cometer más errores, ¿entiendes?

-Sí…- dijo él y la abrazó un momento, descansando su frente sobre la de ella.

Escucharon unos golpes en su puerta y él la mantuvo cerca y levantó un poco la voz…

-Pase…- dijo y ambos vieron entrar a la niña que sonrió con timidez.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo y Onur sonrió y miró a Sehrazat.

-Te diré qué haremos… Onur, tú y yo iremos a casa con Kaan y comeremos algo juntos… ¿qué te parece?

-¿Kaan es tu hijo? - preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

-Sí… y seguro le encantará conocerte… ¿vamos? - dijo Sehrazat y extendió su mano, que la niña tomó enseguida.

Onur tomó su saco y caminó tras ellas con nerviosismo, a primera hora del día siguiente, hablaría con su abogado para solucionar el tema de la supuesta paternidad de la que él todavía dudaba…

Miró a su mujer y a esa niña que decía ser su hija caminando juntas, todavía algo incómodas y sintió que su corazón se enternecía, por algo el destino había enviado a Sehrazat a su vida…

**Bueno, esto sigue! Espero que les haya gustado! Feliz Navidad para todos quienes la festejen! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, sé que esto es algo inusual, pero seguí mi instinto e inspiración y por eso hoy les ofrezco el segundo capítulo de esta historia, por supuesto seguiré con las otras, solo sentí inspiración para seguir esta por hoy... espero que les guste...**

**Capítulo 2**

Kaan corrió a abrazar a su mamá y a su papá cuando los escuchó entrar. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio entrar con ellos a una niña que no conocía, pero al verla de la mano de su mamá, se tranquilizó y le sonrió con algo de timidez…

-Kaan… te presento a Nilüfer… ella se quedará con nosotros en casa por ahora…- dijo Sehrazat, conciente de que si no daba más detalles era porque no los tenía ni ella.

-Hola…- dijo Kaan con una sonrisa y Onur sintió que se enternecía al ver como los niños se mostraban interesados uno en el otro.

-Hola… - dijo la niña y también sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si le muestras tus juguetes, Kaancito?- dijo Sehrazat y el niño extendió su mano para tomar la de su nueva amiga.

-Ven… te mostraré todo…- dijo y la niña lo siguió por la casa hacia su habitación.

-Sehrazat…- quiso decir él

-Onur… no hay mucho para decir por ahora, porque quiero estar segura de que esa niña es tu hija… aunque tengo que reconocer, que aún sin haber conocido a su madre… es muy parecida a ti…- dijo y alzó las cejas, no sonriendo sino reconociendo algo evidente.

-Puede ser…- dijo Onur con pesar. Por un lado, sentía alivio de que Sehrazat no lo hubiese echado o no hubiese querido irse de la casa, pero por otro, aún se sentía inestable con todas esas novedades, que ni siquiera sabía si eran ciertas.

-Iré a prepararle una habitación a la niña…

-Espera…- dijo y la tomó del brazo con suavidad- tenemos personal que puede encargarse de eso… necesito abrazarte…

-Onur…

-¿Estás enojada?

-Estoy algo molesta… sigo sin entender como hiciste para perderte el cariño de una hija...

-Todavía…- empezó a decir él y ella lo cortó.

-Fue un gran error, Onur…

-Mi vida… ¿no te parece suficiente ya con lo mal que me siento? ¿acaso puedo volver el tiempo atrás?

-No… pero deberás pensar en hacerte cargo si esto es así... como parece...

-Por supuesto…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió apenas.

-Ven aquí… me muero por uno de tus abrazos…

-Está bien…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa y lo abrazó…

-Me alegra que no discutan…- escucharon la vocecita de Nilüfer y Sehrazat sonrió y miró a la niña con dulzura.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos? Nos queremos mucho…

-Las personas que se quieren también discuten… y se hacen daño…- dijo la niña con tristeza.

-No siempre…- dijo Sehrazat tomándola de las manos y miró a Onur que las observaba en silencio- Onur…

-Sehrazat y yo nos llevamos muy bien y nos queremos mucho, aunque, como tú dices con razón, algunas veces discutimos un poco…

-Para ponernos de acuerdo…

-Mi mamá discutía mucho con su novio…

-Entiendo… bueno… algunos discuten más que otros…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Mamá…- intervino Kaan que recién llegaba- Nilüfer me ha dicho que tiene hambre…

-Bien… pregúntale a Ayse si la comida está lista… sino buscaremos algo para comer… ¿qué te parece?

-Bien...- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Vamos… preguntémosle a Ayse…- dijo Kaan y los dos fueron a la cocina.

Sehrazat giró para mirar a Onur que estaba con la mirada perdida en el lugar en donde habían desaparecido los niños…

-Onur… debes relajarte, no está bien que le demuestres nerviosismo o desinterés… yo… prometo ayudarte, porque quizá estoy más acostumbrada a los niños que tú… pero debes hablar un poco con ella…

-Está bien…

Sehrazat se acercó a la cocina y como todavía faltaba un poco para la cena, le preparó un sándwich a los niños y se los dio con un vaso de leche.

* * *

Cuando terminaron, le ofreció a Nilüfer tomar un baño con espuma y sales. La niña se ilusionó rápidamente y Sehrazat la llevó al baño mientras trataba de contarle historias que recordaba que a Kaan le habían gustado de pequeño, Onur, mientras tanto, jugó un poco con Kaan, que estaba en un estado un poco más reflexivo.

-¿Me quedaré aquí con ustedes? - preguntó la niña mientras Sehrazat lavaba su cabello.

-Mi hermosa… yo… déjame contarte como será todo esto… los abogados de Onur están arreglando todos los papeles porque necesitamos probar que tú eres su hija para quedarnos tranquilos…

-¿No me creen?

-No es que no lo hagamos… pero quizá tu mamá estaba equivocada o se confundió y no entendiste bien… y haciendo unos análisis sabremos si todo esto es como dices… - dijo y la vio bajar la vista con tristeza- de todas formas, si Onur te da su apellido, tenemos que probar con un análisis que eres su hija, ¿entiendes? Es la ley…

-Entiendo…

-Y mientras esos trámites se hacen, entonces te quedarás aquí… y si todo sale bien, entonces seguirás viviendo con nosotros…

-¿Y si no es así?

-Bueno, tal vez busquemos algún familiar…

-No tengo…- dijo y bajó la vista con pesar.

-Mírame, pequeña… yo te prometo que no te dejaré sola… y Onur tampoco lo hará… tampoco Kaan… ¿entiendes?

-Sí…- dijo la niña y sonrió.

Sehrazat sintió que su corazón se contraía de tristeza, ella estaba casi segura de que la niña era hija de Onur, pero si no era así, tendría que encontrar la forma de que estuviera bien, no solo por la promesa, sino también por su conciencia.

Se reunieron más tarde para cenar y Onur le dedicó un par de sonrisas a la niña que a Sehrazat la hicieron sentir mejor. Lo había visto demasiado lejano, pero trataba de comprenderlo.

Kaan y Nilüfer se fueron a acostar temprano y Sehrazat les leyó un cuento a los dos y luego acompañó a la niña a la cama.

Besó su frente, la arropó y la niña le sonrió.

-Me gustaría tener una mamá como tú… Kaan tiene mucha suerte…

-A mí me gustaría tener una hija como tú…- le dijo con ternura.

-Él no vendrá, ¿verdad?

-Probablemente se quedó dormido, te prometo que mañana vendrá a despertarte y así desayunaremos todos juntos…

-Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana mi niña…- le dijo y dejó la luz encendida antes de irse.

* * *

Sehrazat llegó a su habitación y lo encontró a Onur mirando el techo, serio, tapado, como a punto de dormirse.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a verla antes de dormir?

-No se qué hacer, mi vida… me siento extraño… no me sale hacer nada…

-Tienes que despertarte, Onur… te arrepentirás si sigues con esta actitud…yo dije que te ayudaría, pero ella pregunta por ti…

-¿Por mí?

-Ella está convencida de que eres su padre… le dije sobre los análisis, pero ella cree en lo que su mamá le dijo…

-¿Te parece que vaya a verla?

-Por supuesto… besa su frente, deséale buenas noches…- dijo Sehrazat y lo miró levantarse para ir.

Sehrazat sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. No podía creer que un hombre tan experimentado en tantas cosas se hiciera un mundo por una niña pequeña…

Onur golpeó la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Nilüfer y la niña no le contestó, tenía los ojos abiertos y solo le sonrió a medias.

-Tenía miedo de despertarte…

-No podía dormir…

-¿En serio? ¿Te duele algo?

-Extraño a mi mamá…

-Te entiendo… yo perdí a mi papá…- dijo y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Tu esposa es muy buena… ella me quiere…

-Por supuesto… yo también…

-¿Tú también? - dijo abriendo los ojos con ilusión.

-Sí… eres una niña hermosa e inteligente… todo esto es un poco complicado, pero podremos arreglarlo…

-¿Kaan será mi hermano?

-Pues… así parece…

-Es lindo tener un hermano…

-No he tenido hermanos, pero seguro que sí…

-¿Podemos jugar a algo mañana?

-Jugaremos…- dijo alzando la mano para prometerlo- lo prometo…- agregó y besó su frente- descansa… hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo la niña y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

Onur volvió a su habitación y encontró a su mujer medio dormida, ya acostada. Se acostó y la tomó entre sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello…

-Gracias… eres una de las mejores cosas que tengo en la vida… eres mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa… y también mi mejor amiga…

-Y todo por el mismo precio…- dijo ella y sonrió, acomodándose entre sus brazos…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Onur sonrió antes de levantarse de la mesa del desayuno y se acercó para besar los labios de su esposa y luego la frente de Kaan y Nilüfer antes de irse.

-¿Ya te vas? - dijo Kaan con tristeza.

-Tengo que trabajar Kaan… prometo que trataré de volver temprano para poder jugar con ustedes…

-¡Sí! - dijeron los dos niños a coro y Sehrazat sonrió.

-Que tengas buen día cariño…- dijo y los niños se miraron sonrientes.

-Los veo después… se portan bien con mamá…- dijo Onur sin pensar y Kaan se tapó la boca con la mano, riéndose.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que Onur se fue y cuando Sehrazat se volvió para mirarlos a los niños vio que Nilüfer estaba algo seria…

-¿Qué ocurre, mi niña?

-Pensaba en mi mamá… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no llorar.

-Escucha…- dijo y acarició su cabello- piensa en que el recuerdo de tu mami estará siempre en tu corazón, ahora es un poco difícil porque ella se fue hace poco, pero cuando pase un poco de tiempo, recordarás las cosas bonitas y la sentirás siempre contigo… a Kaan le pasa con su papá… ¿verdad, Kaan?

-Si… sí me pasa…- dijo Kaan con voz algo triste…

-Y por ahora… te ha tocado esta familia loca… y todos estaremos a tu lado…- dijo y la niña la abrazó con ternura.

Sehrazat sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sentir cariño y ternura por esa niña que no sabía ni siquiera si sería alguien importante en su vida…

Se fueron a jugar un juego de mesa que a Kaan le fascinaba y Sehrazat arregló todas las cuestiones de trabajo que tenía pendientes desde su casa.

-Mi vida, ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó Onur cuando la llamó, luego del almuerzo.

-Aquí está todo bien… los niños juegan, han estado corriendo incansablemente en el jardín, a la mañana estuvieron jugando con un juego de mesa… todo está bien, Onur… ¿tú cuando vuelves?

-En una hora, mas o menos… tengo una reunión breve con una empresa contratista… no habrá arreglo, pero me quedaré a la reunión…

-Bien… te esperaremos…

-Sehrazat… mañana temprano deberemos ir a hacer los análisis…

-¿Les tomarán una muestra de sangre?

-Supongo que sí… ¿podrás acompañarnos?

-Por supuesto…

-Gracias, mi vida…

-No tienes que agradecer nada, cariño… lo hago porque te amo y porque necesito apoyarte en esto… además, esa niña está muy sola… no sé si deseo que sea o no sea tu hija… porque le prometí que de todas formas estaríamos a su lado…

-Te juro que te entiendo… veremos que pasa…- dijo él y decidieron cortar.

* * *

Cuando Onur llegó, los niños estaban bañándose porque tenían tierra y barro por todos lados.

Entró al baño escuchando sus risas y vocecitas y encontró a Sehrazat empapada, soplando burbujas mientras lo niños aplaudían con entusiasmo…

-Parece que llegué tarde para el espectáculo…

-Parece…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y lo tomó de la solapa de su saco y lo mojó todo cuando lo abrazó para lograr una carcajada de los niños.

-Sehrazat, ¿qué haces? - le dijo y la vio riendo sin poder contenerse.

-Te saludo, mi vida…- dijo y siguió riendo.

Onur sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella y deseó estar a solas con su mujer, pero no pudo hacer mucho más que mirarla intensamente y ella se perdió en sus ojos y se puso más seria, como al tanto de lo que ocurría…

-Niños… ¿salimos?

-No, no… queremos quedarnos un rato más…- dijo Kaan y Sehrazat alzó las cejas a Onur, que comprendió enseguida.

-En un rato los venimos a buscar, pero cuando volvamos deberán salir, ¿estamos?

-Sí, papá…- dijo Kaan y Nilüfer asintió.

-Bien… pórtense bien y no se pongan de pie, así no se caen…- dijo Sehrazat- iré a cambiarme de ropa…

-Creo que yo también…- dijo Onur y los niños rieron a carcajadas.

Sehrazat tomó a Onur de la mano y lo urgió para llegar a la habitación…

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó él luego de que trabara la puerta y comenzara a quitarle el saco y a desabotonarle la camisa.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Trato de quitarte la ropa…

-¿No irás muy rápido?

-No tenemos tiempo, Onur… tenemos que cambiarnos…

-¿Cambiarnos? Yo creí que…

-¿Qué creíste? - le dijo ella con una sonrisa provocativa.

-No lo sé… que tendríamos uno de esos encuentros….

-Pero… tenemos poco tiempo… los niños están cerca…-ella intentó desviar el tema.

-Será rápido…- dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras sus manos luchaban por quitarle la ropa.

La ropa desapareció en cuestión de segundos y Onur se dedicó a explorar el cuerpo de su esposa con intensidad pero rápidamente, no dejando ningún sitio sin atención…

Ella lo besó y él la hizo girar y descender sobre él dándole la espalda, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la completaba…

Sehrazat echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Onur aspiró el aroma de su cuello a la altura de la nuca y comenzó a moverse suavemente al principio….

-¿Tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí? - le preguntó él y ella sintió que su vista se nublaba cuando llegó al clímax.

-Te amo… te amo, Onur…- dijo ella y descansó su cuerpo sobre el de él.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cambiados y sonrientes, volvieron al baño y ayudaron a los niños a salir.

Cenaron todos juntos y Onur le explicó a Nilüfer que al día siguiente tendrían que hacer la prueba de ADN…

-Sehrazat me explicó que apenas me dolerá…

-Será algo muy rápido pequeña…- le contestó Onur, algo sorprendido por la reacción de la niña.

-¿Tú tienes miedo?

-No… para nada…- dijo y miró a Sehrazat que se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Yo te contaré… Nilüfer… - intervino Sehrazat- Onur no tiene miedo, pero no le gusta nada… así que míralo… pero no estés nerviosa porque yo iré a acompañarte…

-¿Puedo ir yo, mamá?- dijo Kaan.

-Tú tienes que ir a la escuela… lo siento, cariño... - dijo Sehrazat y el niño protestó.

-¿Nilüfer vendrá a mi escuela?- se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Es posible… cuando tengamos los resultados…- fue la respuesta rápida de Sehrazat.

-Mañana mismo…- intervino Onur- la realidad es que no puede darse el lujo de perder más días de clase...

-Pero…- intentó la niña...

-Pero, nada… Nilüfer… es por tu bien… y si vas con Kaan será más fácil…- dijo Onur.

-Está bien…- dijo la niña con pesar, no tenia grandes problemas para aprender, pero esos días habían sido duros…

Repitieron el ritual del cuento, pero esta vez fue Onur quien se los leyó, en la habitación de Nilüfer y luego arropó a Kaan y volvió a verla a ella…

-Descansa, Nilüfer… debemos despertarnos mas temprano mañana…

-Sí… hasta mañana…- dijo la niña y sonrió cuando él la arropó y besó su frente.

Onur volvió a su habitación y vio que Sehrazat estaba esperándolo, mientras leía un libro. Se quitó´ la bata y se acostó a su lado. Ella dejó de lado el libro y apagó la luz.

Él acarició su cuerpo con esa mezcla de familiaridad y deseo y entonces ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Se quedaron totalmente dormidos y cuando eran casi las 4 de la mañana, Sehrazat sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Creyó que era Kaan, que a menudo se les aparecía en mitad de la noche por alguna pesadilla.

-Nilüfer, cariño… ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó.

-Pues… no me puedo dormir y pensé que…

-¿Quieres dormir con nosotros aquí? - le preguntó con una sonrisa y la niña asintió.

Sehrazat le hizo un lugar y quedó en medio de ella y Onur.

Acarició su carita y Nilüfer cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Descansa, mi vida…- dijo y la vio ir quedándose dormida.

Onur se despertó a la hora acostumbrada y se quedó mirándolas dormir abrazadas. Sintió en su corazón que todo eso era maravilloso y agradeció al destino que Sehrazat hubiese tomado las cosas de esa manera…

Se quedó mirándolas un buen rato y luego decidió despertarlas, hoy era un día importante para ellos…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Prometo que pronto habrá más! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Buen 2020! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sehrazat sonrió cuando salía de la clínica donde se habían hecho los estudios de ADN Onur y Nilüfer. Ella los había acompañado y se había demorado un momento haciendo una consulta y cuando los divisó a lo lejos, vio como Onur tomaba la mano de la niña y la miraba con tanto amor que sintió que ese sentimiento duraría para siempre…

-Hey… - les gritó, temiendo que se alejaran más y los perdiera de vista.

La niña giró y sonrió al verla. Onur también la miró y comprendió que estaba conmovida…

-Se estaban olvidando de mí…-dijo ella con una sonrisa y la niña miró a Onur.

-Estábamos hablando de ir a comer un rico desayuno para reponer fuerzas…- dijo Onur y Nilüfer asintió

-Yo invito…- dijo Sehrazat.

-No hace falta… soy yo quien quiere invitar a estas dos hermosas damas…- dijo Onur y Nilüfer le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Sehrazat…

Caminaron hasta un bar y desayunaron los tres juntos, luego volvieron a casa y Onur las sorprendió diciendo que se había tomado el día y que solo debía hacer un par de llamadas a la empresa…

Mientras él se encerró en la habitación que hacía las veces de estudio, Sehrazat se quedó en el parque, haciendo dibujos con Nilüfer, que había descubierto su facilidad para dibujar y le pedía todo lo que se le venia a la cabeza… para después pintarlo…

-Mmmm… - dijo Onur asomándose por detrás mientras ella terminaba el dibujo de un caballo- creí que lo tuyo eran los planos… eres una artista…

-No… no digas eso… solo me defiendo un poco…

-¿Un poco? - dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Nilüfer- podrías dedicarte al arte tranquilamente… yo compraría tus obras… las pagaría bien…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas

-Onur…dices eso porque me amas… además… no podría dedicarme al arte… déjame con mis planos…

-Pero dibujas muy bien…- intervino Nilüfer y Onur alzó las cejas.

-¿Has visto? No soy yo solo quien lo dice…- dijo Onur y Sehrazat sonrió.

Onur se quedó con Nilüfer mientras pintaba el dibujo cuando Sehrazat fue a la cocina para organizar el almuerzo.

-Te está quedando bonito…- le dijo Onur observando el dibujo y la niña le sonrió- eres toda una artista…

-Gracias…

-¿Crees que podrías regalarme ese dibujo?

-Sí… es para ti…

-Bien… fírmalo entonces… así cuando seas una artista reconocida podré decir que tengo uno de tus primeros dibujos...- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien…- dijo la niña y escribió algo y luego puso su nombre.

Onur se acercó a leer y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba…

"_Para Onur, que espero que sea mi papá. De Nilúfer"_

-Ven aquí, pequeña… - dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos, mientras besaba su cabello con suavidad. Sehrazat siguió el intercambio de lejos, quiso saber qué había sucedido pero no se animó a acercarse, ellos quizá tenían que hablar…

Onur la acarició suavemente en la espalda y la niña lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto falta para que sepamos los resultados? Yo estoy segura de que eres mi papá… pero quiero que tú también lo estés…

-Entiendo… los adultos somos más complicados que los niños… ocurre que yo no quiero ilusionarme y que después salga mal…

-Sí…- dijo la niña y se quedó un rato allí, donde se sentía abrigada, querida… aún sin saber si se trataba de su padre o no…

* * *

Sehrazat se acercó despacio, prestando atención a que ya habían terminado de hablar y Onur cerró los ojos cuando vio que ella lo miraba.

Cuando los abrió, ella supo que él estaba a punto de quebrarse y trató de ayudarlo a soportar la situación…

-La comida estará lista en un rato ¿tienen hambre?

-Sí..- dijo Nilüfer con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra… en un rato volverá Kaan de la escuela y podremos comer los cuatro, ¿qué les parece?

-Yo quiero esperar a Kaan…- dijo la niña y Onur estuvo de acuerdo.

Sehrazat observó el mensaje en el dibujo y lo miró con algo de tristeza. Sabía todo lo que él estaba pasando y sintió la necesidad de decirle algo para darle a entender que lo apoyaba, por más que él lo supiera…

-Nilüfer… cariño… ¿por qué no le haces un dibujo a Kaan? Elige uno de los que te hice hoy para pintarlo, le encantará…- dijo Sehrazat y miró a Onur y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Se van?

-Solo un momento… tenemos que hablar algo de la casa…

-Bien… me quedo aquí…

-Gracias…-dijo Onur y le guiñó el ojo.

Sehrazat entrelazó sus dedos con los de su marido y entraron a la casa.

Se sentaron en el sillón y ella colocó una mano sobre su rodilla, dándole a entender que estaba lista para escuchar lo que él quisiera decirle.

-¿Leíste el mensaje que me escribió en el dibujo?

-Nada que no supiéramos… ¿verdad?

-Así es… pero verlo escrito me mató…

-Entiendo… no creas que no… pero por un lado está muy bien que ella pueda expresar lo que le pasa, lo que quiere… y sé también que es un momento muy difícil…

-Lo es… pero ya quiero los malditos resultados para saber si ella es o no es mi hija...

-Tú sabes la respuesta a eso, yo también la se… si quieres esperar a los resultados, yo te apoyaré hasta las últimas consecuencias… pero si quieres comenzar a construir una relación con esta niña que seguro es tu hija, yo estoy todavía más segura de querer acompañarte…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y se fundió con ella en un abrazo interminable- dime ¿qué haría sin ti?

-No lo sé… quizás estarías bastante aburrido… -dijo riendo y él sonrió.

-Mamá… papá… llegué… -dijo Kaan entrando y corriendo a abrazarlos- ¿Nilüfer estás o ya se fue?

-Está en el jardín, Kaancito…

-Bien… ¿le hicieron la prueba?

-Se la hicieron, sí…- dijo Onur.

-¿Es mi hermana entonces?

-Kaan… todavía no lo sabemos, ¿entiendes? Faltan unos días para saberlo…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Ah… bueno… mamá tengo hambre… ¿falta mucho para comer?

-No… Nilüfer quiso esperarte para comer… ¿por qué no la buscas y así almorzamos?- dijo Sehrazat y el niño salió corriendo a buscarla.

-Sehrazat… - dijo él tomando su mano y besándola con ternura.

-Dime, mi vida…

-Estoy aterrado…

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella acariciando su cara.

-Pensé que cuando tuviese hijos iría aprendiendo de a poco… mientras él o ella crecía… pero no ha sido así y tengo pánico de cometer errores…

-Mi vida…- le dijo acariciando su cara y sonriendo- los errores son imposibles de no cometer… lo importante es el amor… y de eso hay mucho…

-¿Tú crees que seré buen padre?

-Estoy segura… lo eres con Kaan…

-Pero con Kaan es distinto…

-Porque no es tu hijo…

-Porque estás tú y se que no me dejarías cometer errores…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que no te deje cometer errores con tu hija?

-Algo así…

-Bien… de acuerdo… lo haré… siempre y cuando me tomes en serio y respetes mi opinión…

-¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho? - dijo algo ofendido y ella alzó la ceja.

-Te ayudaré, no te preocupes… te amo…- le dijo y besó sus labios justo cuando Nilüfer y Kaan corrían hacia ellos pidiéndoles el almuerzo…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir la historia! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Onur terminó de desayunar con Nilüfer y vio la cara de preocupación que tenía la niña…

-¿Te pasa algo princesa? - le preguntó y Nilüfer apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero ir a la escuela, no me siento bien…

-¿Cómo es eso? Sabes que no deberías dejar de ir, ya has perdido muchos días de clase…

-Pero…

-Nilüfer… debes hacerlo, sé que te cuesta un poco adaptarte, pero en unos días te reirás de todo esto, créeme…

-Está bien…- dijo sin mucho convencimiento y se levantó de la mesa.

-Yo tengo que viajar por trabajo… no estaré aquí por esta noche, volveré mañana cuando salgas de la escuela, ¿está bien?

-Te echaré de menos…- le dijo y lo abrazó con ternura. Onur inspiró hondo, todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas con Nilüfer y lo peor era que cuanto más cariño le expresaba la niña, más inseguro de lo que sucedería cuando estuviesen los resultados se sentía él…

-¿Te portarás bien con Sehrazat?

-Lo prometo…

-Hoy se fueron temprano porque ella tenía una reunión de trabajo, pero todo se normalizará… desayunaremos siempre juntos…

-Está bien…- dijo Nilüfer y se fue a prepararse para ir a la escuela...

Onur llamó a Sehrazat cuando estaba por irse, realmente no quería dejarla, pero no podía impedirlo y ella le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, que ella se encargaría de todo en su ausencia.

-Mi vida… lamento no haber estado esta mañana para despedirte…

-No te preocupes, ayer pasamos una linda noche, fue una buena despedida...- le dijo en tono bajo y ella sonrió.

-Te echaré de menos… pero será poco tiempo…

-Una eternidad…- dijo él y ella trató de levantar su ánimo.

-Piensa en que luego nos reencontraremos todos y será maravilloso… te prometo que cuidaré a Nilüfer…

-Cuida también a Kaan…- dijo dándole a entender que ambos eran lo mismo para él.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y cortaron.

* * *

Sehrazat se dedicó a su trabajo, que en esos días había dejado un poco de lado para dedicarse a su familia. Quería dejar todo listo para poder volver a su casa y estar allí cuando Nilüfer y Kaan volvieran de la escuela.

A media mañana, el sonido insistente de su móvil la sacó de su concentración en un plano…

-Dígame…- dijo al atender- sí… soy yo… entiendo… sí, iré enseguida…- dijo y cortó.

Se sintió algo nerviosa. Si Nilüfer estaba teniendo problemas en la escuela quizá fuera mejor que Onur estuviese allí, pero tenía que resolverlo por su cuenta…

Dejó todo en manos de Mihriban, porque solo se trataba de hacer y recibir algunas llamadas y se fue a la escuela…

-Sra. Sehrazat…- dijo la directora de la escuela al verla entrar- lamento haber tenido que molestarla por algo así… sé que probablemente está ocupada…

-No es ninguna molestia… puedo dejar todo de lado por mi familia… lo que me preocupa es la tranquilidad de esta niña…

-Nilüfer no ha estado bien… se aísla constantemente de sus compañeros e insiste con que ellos no la tratan bien… nosotros no hemos visto nada raro, sacando el tema de que ella es nueva y quizá le está costando trabajo adaptarse…

-Hablaré con ella entonces… supongo que me la llevaré a casa…

-Bien… haré que venga entonces…

Sehrazat se quedó esperándola un momento y cuando la vio entrar, su corazón se achicó de pena al ver la expresión en sus bellos ojos.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-No quiero estar aquí…- le dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que la directora quizá estaba escuchando.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No me siento bien… se lo dije a Onur hoy…

-Entiendo… bueno, por hoy nos iremos a casa… pero quiero que estés tranquila ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno…- dijo la niña y la abrazó con ternura.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se quedó allí un momento. Le daba mucha pena toda la situación y lo que no podía olvidar era lo que significaba para ella haber perdido a su madre… algo que ella sabía perfectamente como era…

La tomó de la mano y salieron de la escuela. La hizo subir al auto y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad…

-Vamos a casa…- le dijo y acarició su cara.

-Perdóname…

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-Porque estabas trabajando… Onur me lo dijo…

-No te preocupes…

-Gracias… sé que no eres mi mamá, pero me gusta pretender que lo eres… para no sentirme sola…

-Nilüfer…- dijo y detuvo el auto un momento para mirarla.

-¿Te molesta?

-Cariño… ¿cómo podría molestarme? - le dijo acariciando su cara- me encanta la idea de compartir cosas contigo… sé que tú tienes a tu mamá… aunque ella ya no esté… y si puedo ayudarte y estar a tu lado lo haré… -la niña la miró con una sonrisa y ella agregó- definitivamente debemos hacer cosas de chicas tú y yo y dejar a Kaan y Onur hacer cosas de hombres… ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece bien…- dijo la niña y Sehrazat se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

-Bien… vamos a casa… ¿o quieres ir a comprarte un lindo vestido?

-Onur ya me ha comprado ropa…

-Pero este vestido te lo regalaré yo… ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien…- dijo Nilüfer y le regaló una sonrisa.

Sehrazat arrancó su auto y fueron de compras al shopping. Se divirtieron probándose vestidos y paseando por allí y le compraron algo a Kaan también…

* * *

Al regresar, la niña la ayudó a preparar el almuerzo y se sentaron en el jardín, aprovechando la brisa del mediodía para hablar un poco…

-Cuéntame qué es lo que pasa con tus amigos de la escuela…

-Ellos no son mis amigos…

-No… es cierto… pero lo serán pronto si tú lo permites…

-Pero no me prestan atención…

-Quizás es porque no te conocen… no saben que eres una hermosa niña y que te querrán pronto si saben lo buena e inteligente que eres…

-No quieren conocerme…

-Te diré algo… mañana te acompañaré a la escuela y hablaré con tus amigos… ya verás que cuando te conozcan las cosas cambiarán…

-¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto, cariño…- dijo Sehrazat y la abrazó con cariño…

En ese momento llegó Kaan y Sehrazat lo atajó en sus brazos cuando él corrió a abrazarla. Se había encariñado con Nilüfer y se llevaban muy bien, pero se ponía algo celoso cuando veía tanto cariño con su mamá…

Sehrazat le contó a Kaan que al día siguiente acompañarían a Nilüfer a su clase y la ayudarían con sus amigos y Kaan estuvo de acuerdo.

Onur llamó a media tarde y ella no le contó nada de lo sucedido para no preocuparlo, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo cuando volviera.

Antes de ir a dormir, les leyó un cuento a los niños y se quedó un rato conversando con Nilüfer cuando Kaan se durmió…

-¿Estás más tranquila, mi niña?

-Sí… mucho…

-Bien… ya verás que mañana todo va a cambiar… esos niños solo tienen que conocerte…

-Sí….- dijo y se dejó arropar por Sehrazat que besó su frente y la dejó descansando.

* * *

Al día siguiente desayunaron los tres juntos y luego fueron hacia la escuela. Le pidieron autorización a la maestra para hablar con los niños y entraron al aula…

-Hola, niños… ¿cómo están?

-Bien…- dijeron casi a coro todos.

-Me imagino que ya habrán conocido a Nilüfer…

-Sí…

-Bien… quería contarles algunas cosas de ella para que la conozcan mejor…

-¿Tú eres su mamá? - le preguntó una de las niñas y Sehrazat sonrió.

-Bueno… soy como una especie de mamá que ella tiene… porque su mamá no está con nosotros…- dijo y los niños se entristecieron un poco.

-Pero mi mamá…- dijo Kaan y los niños enfocaron su atención en él- ahora es como su mamá…

-Sí…- dijeron algunos.

-Nilüfer es un poco tímida… vivió en Esmirna hasta hace muy poco… pero ahora se mudó a nuestra casa, le gusta mucho leer, es fanática del yogur… ¿a ustedes les gusta?

-A mí me encanta…- dijo un niño y todos se rieron.

-Ella estaba un poco triste ayer porque pensó que ustedes no la conocían y por eso la acompañamos con Kaan…

-Yo quiero ser su amiga…- dijo una niña que estaba cerca de ellos y Nilüfer le sonrió.

-Me parece muy bien…- dijo Sehrazat- de hecho como pronto será su cumpleaños, quizá podríamos organizar una linda fiesta y divertirnos mucho… ¿qué les parece?

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos a coro.

-Bueno… no los molesto más… espero que la hayan conocido mejor a Nilüfer…- dijo y besó la mejilla de la niña que murmuró un "gracias" en su oído antes de irse con Kaan para dejarlos en su clase.

Sehrazat se sintió renovada cuando llegó a su estudio un rato más tarde. Había echado de menos a Onur pero estaba muy satisfecha de haber podido resolver el tema con la niña…

Onur llegó más temprano de lo que había creído y se le apareció en el estudio… ella estaba terminando de hacer un trabajo y lo recibió con un abrazo cálido e interminable…

-¿Te falta mucho? Quiero ir a casa con los niños…- dijo Onur y ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No… no me falta casi nada… si me esperas podemos irnos en un rato…

-Bien…- dijo él y se sentó en la silla frente a ella, sin perderse detalle de lo que Sehrazat hacía…

Ella terminó con su trabajo y lo observó mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Dime… ¿me has echado de menos tanto como yo a ti? - le dijo él mirándola con intención.

-Creo que no tuve tanto tiempo, pero lo hice, sí…

-¿No tuviste tiempo? ¿mucho trabajo?

-Ya te contaré…-dijo y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la mirada de él- ven… quiero mostrarte algo que tengo aquí…-le dijo indicándole que entrara en la pequeña cocina que su estudio tenía…

-Mi vida… ¿demoraremos mucho en irnos? Te dije que…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que ella desabotonaba su camisa para acariciar su piel… y se perdía en su aroma...

-No demoraremos nada…-dijo ella y sintió las manos de él luchando por liberarla de su ropa lo antes posible…

Se dedicaron un rato a reencontrarse y luego decidieron volver a casa. Sehrazat le contó lo sucedido en la escuela antes de llegar y él sintió que se emocionaba…

-Eres increíble… me siento bendecido de tenerte a mi lado…- le dijo besando sus labios antes de bajar del auto.

Kaan y Nilüfer corrieron a abrazarlo…

-Ah… mis hijos…- dijo Onur sin prestar atención y Nilüfer lo abrazó con tanta ternura que Sehrazat sintió que sus ojos se humedecían… todo iba hacia un inexorable final… o mejor dicho comienzo… el de una familia en la que Nilüfer estaba incluida…

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que no le falta tanto a esta historia para llegar al final, me gusta mucho escribirla. Gracias por seguirla! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sehrazat entrelazó los dedos con su marido mientras veían alejarse a Kaan y Nilüfer de la mano para entrar a la escuela. Todo había mejorado desde que ella había hablado con los compañeros de Nilüfer y la niña estaba muy contenta…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó ella y apretó su mano.

-Bien… un poco nervioso… pero bien, porque te tengo aquí conmigo, apoyándome…- le dijo él mirándola de costado.

-¿Vamos? - dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que los niños hacía rato habían entrado y ellos seguían mirando la nada.

-Sí…- dijo él y arrancó el auto.

Onur condujo en silencio hasta el laboratorio en donde irían a buscar los resultados del ADN de él y Nilüfer y Sehrazat respetó su silencio. Era un día crucial, no porque cambiara mucho saber algo que intuían… ellos se habían planteado muchas veces qué pasaría si su intuición no era correcta y Onur no era el padre de la niña…

Llegaron y luego de estacionar y bajarse, ella se aferró a su brazo y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada.

Al entrar, se encontraron con una recepcionista sonriente que los hizo esperar un poco porque estaba tomando un turno telefónico y Onur bufó con fastidio.

-Tranquilo…- dijo Sehrazat y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, tratando de apaciguarlo, pero lo comprendía…

Un momento después la empleada les volvió a preguntar el apellido para buscar el resultado y Sehrazat se adelantó a hablar porque creyó que Onur la insultaría…

-Aquí tienen…- dijo la mujer, entregándoles el sobre sin inmutarse de nada.

-Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día…- dijo y ella asintió.

Sehrazat tomó el sobre y salieron a la calle, no estaban cómodos para leer el informe en ese lugar y se sentaron en el auto…

-¿Listo?

-Hace siglos que lo estoy…

-¿Qué piensas que dice?

-Lo que sea que diga está bien… Nilüfer es nuestra hija…- dijo y vio como a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Me emociona que pienses que también es mi hija…

-¿Acaso Kaan no es el mío?

-Kaan te eligió…

-¿Crees que Nilüfer a ti no?

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió, abrió el sobre y extrajo el papel- léelo tú…

-Mejor no… hazlo tú…- dijo y ella enfocó su vista en el informe y luego lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras asentía.

-¿Sehrazat? - quiso corroborar él, tenía pánico de malinterpretarla.

-Es nuestra hija…- dijo y lo abrazó llorando.

Onur se quedó estático un momento y luego comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella mientras no podía evitar las lágrimas…

Sehrazat besó sus labios y lo miró con ternura.

-No sabes el peso que me quité de encima…

-Lo sé… a pesar de que hace un mes, si me hubiesen dicho que esto sucedería, habría salido corriendo.

-No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella… y sin Kaan…

-Onur…- dijo y bajó la vista.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás arrepentida?

-No… ¿cómo podría estarlo? Es imposible… esa niña se ha metido bajo mi piel… es increíble…

-¿Entonces? ¿por qué ese gesto de duda?

-Bueno… había planeado esto de otra manera… tengo que confesarlo… pero ha pasado algo… algo que podría cambiar todo lo que nos está ocurriendo ahora…

-Sehrazat… no me asustes…

-No es nada malo… al menos para mí…

-Dime, por favor…

-Bueno, como te dije, lo había planeado de otra forma pero… aquí tengo otros resultados que me gustaría que vieras…- dijo y sacó de su cartera un sobre y se lo entregó.

Onur la miró sin comprender y abrió el sobre. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero la sorpresa fue tan importante que no pudo decir nada.

Serhazat lo miró con los ojos húmedos otra vez…

-¿Estoy leyendo bien? ¿positivo para embarazo?

-Así es…- dijo asintiendo.

-Mi vida…- dijo y la estrechó entre sus brazos- con razón estabas tan misteriosa estos días…

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Por supuesto… pero pensé que se trataría de todo esto de Nilüfer…

-Un poco también… pero en realidad, hasta que no me hice el análisis, no me quedé tranquila, porque lo intuía… pero tenía miedo de ilusionarme…

-Cariño… no puedo explicarte lo feliz que me has hecho…

-Yo también soy muy feliz, Onur… sobre todo ahora que te lo he podido decir…

-Kaan y Nilüfer estarán felices…

-¿Te parece? Yo creo que estarán un poco celosos…

-No lo creo… sobre todo si les damos el lugar que se merecen y que tienen en nuestros corazones…

-¿Cuándo se los diremos?

-No lo sé… no creo que sea bueno decírselos enseguida… porque se pondrán ansiosos…

-Bien… vamos a casa un momento y… nada, iba a decir que vayamos a trabajar… pero creo que nos merecemos un día libre para disfrutar de la familia… ¿qué te parece?

-Si me dejas arreglar algunas entrevistas, no hay problema…

-Bien… me alegra…

* * *

Se fueron a su casa y cada tanto, ella lo miraba y lo veía sonreír, era tanta la felicidad que se sentía en el aire...

Cuando los niños llegaron de la escuela, almorzaron todos juntos y ellos se sorprendieron de que no estuviesen cada uno en su trabajo.

Luego del postre, Onur llamó a los niños y se sentaron en el sofá…

-Queríamos hablar con ustedes…- dijo Sehrazat y los niños la miraron y luego a Onur.

-Es cierto… Nilüfer, pequeña… quería decirte que han llegado los resultados de la prueba…

-¿Entonces? - preguntó la niña con nerviosismo.

-Eres mi hermana…- dijo Kaan observando la sonrisa de su madre.

-Así es…- dijo Onur y la niña se sumergió en sus brazos.

Sehrazat lo miró con los ojos húmedos y abrazó a Kaan, que también estaba contento y emocionado.

Se quedaron un rato intercambiando besos y abrazos y luego se pusieron a ver una película todos juntos…

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando decidieron que estaban aburridos y Sehrazat propuso preparar algo para la merienda.

Se pusieron a hacer unas galletas, pero terminaron jugando una guerra de harina quedando sus ropas y caras manchadas…

Para hacer más rápido, Sehrazat se encerró en uno de los baños con Nilüfer para ducharse y Onur hizo lo mismo con Kaan.

-Sehrazat…- dijo cuando entró con Kaan a la habitación de Nilüfer donde ellas esperaban para escuchar un cuento.

-Estamos listas…- dijo ella y Kaan se acostó al lado de Nilüfer mientras Onur se acomodaba del otro lado de la cama…

Onur quiso ser quien contaba el cuento, y Sehrazat hacía algunos comentarios, de vez en cuanto, que los hacía reír.

Kaan se quedó dormido y Sehrazat lo llevó a su cama. Onur arropó a Nilüfer y besó su frente…

-Buenas noches, mi niña…

-Buenas noches… papá…- dijo y Onur, que se había quedado mirándola, la tomó entre sus brazos y la niña lo abrazó con ternura.

-Buenas noches, hija…- le dijo y la besó otra vez antes de irse.

Onur llegó con una sonrisa y vio que su mujer lo esperaba ya acostada.

-¿Todo bien? - le preguntó cuando lo recibió en sus brazos.

-Perfecto…- dijo él y besó su cuello con suavidad.

-Me alegra que estés bien… todavía me dura la emoción…

-Imagínate yo… me enteré que soy papá por dos en un mismo día…

-¿Será mucho?

-Para nada… soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo…- dijo besando su cabello y la sintió bostezar.

-Deberíamos celebrarlo…

-¿Qué tal una boda?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A… una gran fiesta, festejando nuestra felicidad… ¿qué te parece?

-Hagámoslo…- dijo ella y se acurrucó en sus brazos para dormir, estaba agotada…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que esta historia llegará a su final pronto. Nos vemos en el próximo y último. Gracias por seguirla!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Onur abrió la boca cuando vio a su mujer vestida de novia. Esta vez, el vestido había sido una completa sorpresa para él, las únicas que lo habían visto eran Nilüfer y Bennu, que la habían acompañado a elegirlo.

Apretó inconscientemente la mano de su hija y le guiñó el ojo a Kaan, que venía del brazo de su madre, para encontrarse con ellos.

Sehrazat sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de emoción. Había sido una gran idea haber tomado la decisión de celebrar esa boda.

Se escucharon los aplausos de todos los presentes cuando Sehrazat llegó hasta Onur y se abrazaron los cuatro con tanto cariño que muchos se emocionaron con ellos. Luego Bennu les hizo un gesto a los niños que corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, acariciando su vientre abultado de casi 7 meses.

Onur miró a los ojos a Sehrazat y sonrió.

-¿Es posible que me enamore de ti cada día un poquito más?

-Pues… - dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad- yo creo que sí, porque me pasa lo mismo…

-Te amo, mi vida…- le dijo él y besó sus labios y la música comenzó.

-Te amo…- dijo ella y sonrió mientras comenzaban a bailar.

Sintieron los flashes, los aplausos al ver que ellos estaban bailando, pero Onur y Sehrazat estaban en su mundo, disfrutando de ese festejo íntimo para ellos, pero casi multitudinario…

Luego de bailar un buen rato, Kaan llegó a bailar con su mamá y Nilüfer con su papá… y después fueron alternando con otros invitados…

-¿Cómo has estado Bennu? ¿te sientes bien? - dijo Onur mientras bailaban.

-Estoy bien, Onur… gracias…- dijo Bennu con una sonrisa.

-¿No es increíble pensar que nuestros hijos jugarán juntos? - le dijo Kerem a Sehrazat y ella asintió.

-No fue planeado, pero salió como si lo hubiésemos hecho así…

-Tú y Onur están bien ahora, ¿verdad?

-Mejor que nunca… hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero todo lo que sucedió con Nilüfer nos unió más…

-Me alegra…- dijo Kerem y al ver la cara de desconfianza de Sehrazat, insistió- de verdad… ya comprendí que esa pasión que despertaste en mí, era algo más ligado a la admiración y que la mujer que necesito a mi lado es Bennu…

-¿La amas?

-Mucho…

-Me alegra… - dijo Sehrazat de repente sintiéndose más liviana.

La fiesta duró hasta la madrugada y los invitados lo pasaron muy bien. Onur acompañó a sus hijos a la cama, estaban tan cansados que Kaan se había quedado dormido en un sillón y Nilüfer había aguantado estoicamente pero ahora se dormía de pie…

Los ayudó a cambiarse y los arropó. Se quedó mirándolos un buen rato y luego los dejó dormir.

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con Sehrazat que lo esperaba enfundada en un camisón bastante sugestivo y Onur alzó las cejas.

-Estás hermosa… me hubiese gustado ayudarte para quitarte el vestido, pero…

-Pero en su lugar ayudaste a nuestros hijos para que pudiésemos tener nuestra noche de bodas en paz…

-Así es…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos- dime ¿te sientes bien?

-Muy bien…

-Me alegra…- dijo y perdió sus ojos en el escote pronunciado de ella, que desde su punto de vista era imposible de no mirar.

-¿Acaso se te perdió algo, don Onur?

-Solo admiro tu belleza…

-Como aquella noche…

-¿Aquella noche?

-Nuestra… primera noche juntos…- dijo ella, y él sonrió, era la primera vez que se refería a esa noche sin el adjetivo de "negra" para describirla.

-Bueno, esa noche era imposible no mirarte, te deseaba tanto…

-Me sentí muy deseada…- le dijo y se sonrojó cuando él alzó las cejas.

-¿Es una confesión?

-Así es… lo confieso… fue una de las sensaciones que más me sorprendió… porque yo iba para un trámite… pretendía no sentir nada o al menos nada bueno… y fue muy distinto de lo que me imaginé…

-¿Lo fue? Y todo este tiempo yo pensé que el único que lo había disfrutado era yo…- dijo y sonrió. Él la había sentido cercana, de alguna manera dejando fluir todas las sensaciones que sentía y no se había equivocado…

-Pues… estabas equivocado…- dijo y lo buscó con sus labios.

Onur acarició su pierna por debajo del camisón y la sintió jadear de placer… ella apretó su cuerpo al de él y se mordió el labio de impotencia al ver que no iban al ritmo que necesitaba…

-¿Ansiosa?

-Para nada…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó y besó su cuello y luego siguió camino hacia abajo hasta llegar a su pecho.

Se entregaron a la pasión durante un buen rato y luego se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

6 meses después, Sehrazat tuvo que tomarse unos días porque sentía que su vientre estallaría si no lo hacía. Pero la idea de quedarse en casa tampoco era para descansar absolutamente. Aunque Firdevs hacía lo posible para cuidarla y ocuparse de los niños, tanto Nilüfer como Kaan, reclamaban su presencia y ella los atendía todo lo que podía, y lo hacía de buen ánimo…

Sehrazat se agachó con cuidado para recoger unos muñecos que habían dejado tirados los niños y al levantarse sintió un dolor en el vientre y sintió que se mojaba…

Abrió la boca con sorpresa y caminó como pudo hasta la mesa, en donde descansaba su móvil…

-Onur… - dijo cuando él la atendió.

-Dime, mi vida… ¿todo bien en casa?

-Los niños están bien… pero yo no… Onur… creo que el bebé ya viene…

-¿En serio? - Onur ya no sonaba tan tranquilo- ¿quieres tomarte un taxi hasta la clínica, así no perdemos tiempo?

-Está bien… nos vemos allá…

-Mi vida… llámame las veces que lo necesites… aunque sea para insultarme…

-Ya te insulté lo suficiente, cuando quisiste obligarme a hacerme los ultrasonidos y los controles…

-Era por tu bien… y al final me convenciste de no hacerlos…

-Queríamos una sorpresa… eso es lo más lindo…- dijo ella.

Un rato más tarde, Onur entró corriendo a la clínica, y al preguntar le dijeron que Sehrazat ya estaba en la sala de partos.

Cuando entró, todo vestido para compartir con ella el momento del parto, la vio algo agitada, ya con contracciones…

-Aquí estoy, mi vida…- le dijo tomando su mano y besando su frente.

-Onur…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…- dijo él y apretó su mano cuando ella se quejó por una nueva contracción.

El trabajo de parto duró un par de horas. Onur se quedó a su lado en todo momento y cuando luego de un pujo interminable, el bebé nació, Onur acarició su cara y murmuró en su oído…

-Ya está, mi vida… descansa…- le dijo y la enfermera que los asistía le sonrió.

-Es una niña…- les dijo y los dos se miraron sonrientes.

-Escucharon a la niña soltar el llanto y Onur besó la mejilla de su esposa.

-Es preciosa… igual a ti… - dijo Onur y Sehrazat sintió que lloraría… estaba tan agotada…

-Onur…- dijo y vio que el médico la miraba con algo de asombro.

-¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

-¿Ustedes estaban al tanto de que los bebés son dos?

-¿Dos? - repitió Onur y miró a Sehrazat con los ojos como platos.

-Onur… estoy muy cansada…- dijo ella casi llorando.

-Sehrazat, por favor… doctor… no sabíamos nada… mi esposa se empecinó en que nos sorprenderíamos y no quiso hacerse demasiados estudios… pensamos que se trataba de un solo bebé…

-Pues… se equivocaron… no está bien no controlarse… me imagino que la sorpresa es doble…- dijo el hombre riendo y Sehrazat apretó la mano de Onur.

-Mi vida… debes hacer un esfuerzo más…

-Pero…

-Sehrazat… ¿cómo quieres ponerle de nombre a la bebé?

-Me gusta Hasal…

-Es un hermoso nombre…

-Bien…- dijo ella y apretó los ojos y comenzó a pujar nuevamente.

El otro bebé no tardó en nacer, por suerte y Sehrazat cerró los ojos agotada.

-Es otra niña…- dijo la enfermera y Onur la recibió en sus brazos, ahora que ya estaban mas tranquilos…

-Sehrazat… ahora sí… todo terminó…- le dijo y la enfermera le alcanzó a la otra niña y él se las acercó a ella.

-Mis niñas…- dijo Sehrazat con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo le pondremos a la otra?

-No lo sé… yo elegí un nombre… es tu turno…

-Dilara… - dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… Hasal y Dilara…- dijo ella y arrugó la boca cuando vio que una de ellas comenzaba a llorar.

Un par de horas después, Sehrazat había terminado de amamantar a las dos bebés y cada uno tenía una en sus brazos cuando escucharon la puerta.

-Mamá…- dijo Kaan al entrar, venían con Bennu, que traía a su hijo.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Bennu soltando una carcajada algo ahogada para no hacer ruido.

-Créelo… aquí la que no puede creerlo soy yo…- dijo Sehrazat con una sonrisa y se abrazó a su amiga.

Onur recibió a su hija mayor que se había quedado con Firdevs en casa y todos se reunieron en torno a las cunas de las bebés…

-¿A quién se parecen? - preguntó Nilüfer.

-Yo creo que se parecen a mi mamá…- dijo Kaan.

-A mí también ¿verdad papá?

-Así es mi niña… al parecer, Dilara tiene mis ojos, y los tuyos…

-Mamá… ¿tuviste dos bebés y ninguno fue varón? - protestó Kaan y Onur le sonrió a Sehrazat.

-Seguirás siendo el rey de la casa… y cuidarás a todas tus hermanas…- dijo Sehrazat.

-¿Y yo? - preguntó Nilüfer.

-Tú eres la princesa mayor… - dijo Onur y Sehrazat asintió.

Unos días después, se instalaron en su casa y FIrdevs los ayudó con el cuarto de las bebés.

Las primeras noches fueron complicadas, pero se fueron acostumbrando y doña Feride se instaló en uno de los cuartos, emocionada con poder ayudarlos a cuidar a las pequeñas.

* * *

Un día, cuando ya las niñas tenían dos años, Sehrazat tocó la puerta del baño en el que Onur se estaba duchando y él la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Quería decirte algo…- le dijo ella y se acercó a él, que cerró la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla.

-¿Qué soy irresistible y que quieres encerrarte conmigo aquí para cumplir con tus fantasías?

-No exactamente…

-¿Ah, no? ¿entonces?

-Quería decirte que… ¿recuerdas aquella noche en que llegaste algo borracho de la fiesta en casa de tus amigos y compañeros de Harvard?

-Recuerdo lo que sucedió después… en la cocina, cuando te vi…- dijo sonriendo seductor.

-Exacto…

-¿Entonces?

-Esa noche, Onur… tuvo consecuencias…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Sehrazat, no me digas que estás otra vez embarazada…- dijo y ella asintió, con emoción.

-Es imposible que te ame más…- le dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada cuando la abrazó y hundió su nariz en su cuello- pero prométeme que esta vez nos aseguraremos de saber cuantos son…

-Es uno solo… ya lo chequeé…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. Este es el final y los espero en los capítulos de las otras historias! Gracias por leer! **


End file.
